Vocaloid Entertainment
by CodenameMiKi
Summary: Vocaloid entertainment is one of the most biggest entertainment ever. In here there's romance and drama and etc. When, Rin and Len are making a group the whole company is about to get bitten by the Love Bug.
1. Rough start

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO HUGE!" A girl with a blonde hair looked to the building in front of her and screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Are you ready sweetie?" The girl's mom asked her in a very ladylike tone.

"MOM! I have been waiting for this my whole life!

"Now, now honey remember no matter what, no matter how big you become you're our little girl first." her dad said.

"Okay dad!" the little girl began running towards the entrance of the huge 20 floored building.

"Be Careful! We're be back at six!" her mom yelled as she ran towards the door. Then, the girl looked back has her mom finished her sentence.

"OK! MOM! I LOVE YOU!" the girl shouted and ran towards the door.

"M…my li...little girl is growing up! It used to seem like yesterday when she was a baby! I can't believe everyone's going know her now!" the dad cried.

"Rinto-san, I know she's going to be just fine, don't worry."

"But, Lenka, she's only 14, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Honey, my dad always used to say dreams should come true, mine did, the world's most successful cook!" said Lenka while putting her hands up high

"But…but, my baby…." Rinto started to tear up

Lenka sighed deeply and dragged Rinto to the car. Meanwhile, the blonde girl was amazed by the size of the building. The inside of the building was very clean and huge with lots of famous faces. She looked around and saw the business card she was holding. "Ueki, age:47, owner Vocaloid Entertainment, room: top floor"

"No room number?" the girl wondered.

She rode the elevator anyway and pressed 20. When, she arrived she knew why it didn't say the room number. The floor itself was a room. She slowly got out of the elevator and scanned the room. She then heard a crumbling sound under the desk which was in the right corner of the room.

"Umm, anybody here?" the girl asked.

Right after the girl asked herself the question, a person popped out from under the desk, "Ahhh! You must be Rin Kagamine!"

Rin was surprised but still said hi to the guy "Yeah, hi.."

"I'm Ueki and I am the owner of Vocaloid Entertainment! Come on, Come on, follow me." said the guy

Rin then followed the guy and arrived at floor 3. They went into a room. In there was a guy who was teaching a teal haired girl.

"Tonio!" Ueki shouted.

"Oh high Mr. Ueki. You must be the girl Ueki has been talking about. This is Miku," he said while showing the teal haired girl.

"Oh, high!" said Miku brightly. "I'm Miku,"

"Hi, I'm Rin." said Rin with a smile.

"I need to show her to other places."

"Umm, , I can show her if all of you don't mind.." said Miku

"It's okay I can show her the way," said

"Besides, tomorrow's your debut Miku." Said Tonio

"Oh… Okay, that's too bad… Well, maybe some other time! Bye Rin! Nice meeting you!"

Rin then smiled and waved back. Then, they went into another room. In there was a woman who looked like she was in her early 20s. She wasn't looking so happy though. She was busy talking loudly to a boy who Rin could only see the ponytail of.

"How many times should I tell you that you shouldn't speak to me like that?" the woman said to the boy.

"How many times should I tell you that I am not listening to you then?" said the boy.

"Excuse me, Ann.." said

The women than turned around surprised she didn't notice them coming in. "OH, I'm sorry ." She then noticed Rin, and said hi to her. "Hi! You must be Rin. told me you were the contest winner everyone's talking about!"

"Ann, would you mind if I take Len for a sec." asked.

"Sure, please" said Ann with a thankful emotion on her face.

'Len…..' thought Rin. She, for some reason, felt something from him.

Len, stood up from the sofa and lazily walked out the door. He then asked "What?" to .

"You're new partner, Len, that's what." Said , still smiling a little bit.

Len rolled his eye to Rin, finally noticing her. She had blonde hair, like him, blue eyes, like him, and maybe her whole face looked like him.

"Where in the world did you find my doppelganger?" Len asked

"Actually, I didn't get found, I got 'discovered'" Rin was offended with the word he said. For her she looked totally different from him, he had his hair in a ponytail when her were pinned and had a bow, when his was just ponytailed, sure they were both blonde, but that didn't make them exactly alike. He was also 4-5cm taller than her.

Len was surprised by her answer. He didn't expect an answer back from her. Rin glared and Len stared back. just looked at both of them and sighed if the group was even going to work out.


	2. Love? No Way!

"Let me see if I am right, you are supposed to be that amazing girl who sings music like an angel and won that contest, huh?"aasked Len after breaking their silence

"Yes, you are exactly correct." Rin answered shortly

"So, what made you think you could stand against me, I have the one of the most popular people as a parent, Kaito shinon and Meiko sakine. My family is also one of the most praised family in the world." Said Len proudly

"So? Money doesn't buy you skills." Said Rin although she was quiet surprised.

Len glared at her. Surprised that she talked back to him. He then stared at Ueki.

"I am NOT working with her." Said Len to Ueki angrily

"Well, I am not working with HIM!" Said Rin in respond.

Then they both turned around and crossed their arms.

"Well, you guys HAVE to. Now, I am not going to stand here waiting for you guys to make up. You guys are coming with me." Ueki said and then got hold of Len's ear and dragged him to the inside of the elevator. Len was shouting pain. Rin watching this, just followed them since she didn't wanted get her ears ripped off on the first day.

They arrived to a room where it said practice room #32. Ueki then threw Len to the room and he sat there clutching in his right ear and repeating the word 'OW' over and over again. Rin also went in, afraid her ear was also going to turn the color of a tomato.

"You are going to talk to Rin and apologize to her. You shouldn't make the person who you met less than 10 minutes ago be in a horrible mood like now! So talk it out." Said Ueki to Len

"Fine" Len whispered

"Then, I'll be back in an hour to unlock the door. BYE! ^^"

"WHAT!" yelled both Rin and Len, but it was already too late. Ueki has left and locked the door.

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! I MIGHT BREAK IT IF YOU DON'T!" yelled Len. He soon gave up and sat on the floor with his head down. Rin also sat down across to him and sat.

After a long awkward silence Rin finally opened the mouth. "You know, that hurted."

"What…" Len said finally lifting his head up.

"When you said you were not working with me. Being a singer is my dream and all and winning that contest meant everything to me and when you said you weren't working with me…" Rin paused and Len just stared at her wondering if she was going to finish the sentence or not.

"It kinda almost made me think I wasn't going to sing….I was afraid I wasn't going to achieve my dreams.

Len just stared at her. He felt something he never felt before. It wasn't guilt that was for sure it wasn't anger for sure either.

He felt sorry.

And it wasn't a feeling he liked.

"Whatever" he said trying to hide his feeling

"Sorry…." Rin murmured. "For, you know, talking bad to you"

"….."

"And also saying that I'm not working with you even though I know how much that was going to hurt you. Seeing that how much you don't wanna sing with me, I guess I should give up my dream now…. The faster the lesser the heartache."

Len kept silent. Rin also went silent.

"I'll work with you." Len said.

Rin looked up. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What?" Rin asked in amazement and unbelief.

"I'll work with you." Len blushed. He was as red as his ear.

"For reals?" Rin asked one more time.

"Sure, why not." He smiled a little bit. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Rin hugged Len. For somewhat reason Len blushed. He did not know why. Was he feeling something for her?

'No Way' Len thought to himself. Len decided not to believe that. He pushed that thought aside.

"What will be the name?" he asked

"Mirrors" Rin answered. Believe it or not she decided they did look alike, and since Mirrors make reflection and they look like reflection

"Sure" said Len. Believe it or not he decided to respect others thought, and he really did like the name.

"So, we got that covered, what's your favorite food?" Rin asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Len asked

"Hey, if you're gonna be a partner with someone, you have to get to know them."

"Fine, tell me yours first and I'll tell you mines."

"OK, mine has to ORANGES!

"Mine, is Banana"

"What about color?"

"Yellow!"

"Mine's too!"

"Favorite car?"

"Road Rollers!" they said together.

"Hey , how tall are you?" Rin asked,

"156cm(5feet 1.4") and growing! I'm only 14 so, I'll grow, don't mock" Len was quite sensitive about his height.

"I'm 150cm, (5feet)! And I am also 14! Hi, my dear short friend!" Rin giggled.

"Whatever!" Len shouted but he was still smiling.

Rin continued to giggle she later began rolling on the floor. Len just stared at her. He even kinda blushed. He felt something he never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment he never had. Somehow, something has opened his heart.

**HI! So How'd y'all like the story! Sorry if my grammar is wrong! I'm also aware that the "Ueki"s are missing from the 1****st**** chapter. For some reason it was erased. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**


	3. The new friends

**Hey everyone! I came with another chapter! I looked at the number of the views and found out I have 96veiws! OMG! Thank you guys so much! I have one follower, too! It may be small for some of you, but this is my first story and I am so happy with how it is going! Once again thank you so much with all the view even with my mistakes! And enjoy chap.3!**

They were soon released from the practice room. It was 12:34 P.M. and Ueki said that they could go have lunch. They both went outside. Behind the door they heard someone's voice.

"So, this where you've been!" it was Oliver, AKA Len's best friend.

"Hey Oliver! Sorry, Ueki trapped me in here to make me get along with her." Len said to Oliver pointing at Rin.

Oliver looked over at Rin and said "Hi, you must be the contest winner. I'm Oliver nice to meet you!"

Rin was surprised, after spending an hour with Len, she couldn't get used to Oliver's kind attitude.

"I'm sorry if Len has been rude to you, he was always like this. He even acted like that to me once, but of course, not now. It will be quite hard to work in a group with him but he's not as bad as you think." Oliver kept his smile. Rin was surprised, how he knew they were going to be in a group?

"Ho…How did you know?" Rin asked

"I'm his Best Friend, I know everything about him." He said

"Wow, you're really nice." Rin said

"Thank you, you're also very nice and adorable, too" Oliver said with a bright smile.

"Thanks…" Rin said. Her face was really red. Oliver kept smiling at Rin.

'What's going on here?" Len thought. He quickly broke them apart and by slightly punching Oliver in the head and saying "Come on dude, let's go get lunch. I starving. Besides, Piko, Mikuo and Yuma's going to be waiting for us"

"Where do you guys get lunch?" Rin asked

"It's on the 2nd floor. We have a snack bar there. They sell everything." Oliver said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Rin said.

Len quickly dragged Oliver to the elevator and went down to the store.

Rin kept blushing about the thought of Oliver. 'So polite!' Rin thought to herself. Then, when she was about to leave to the 2nd floor she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi! Who are you?"

Rin turned around and she saw a girl about her age with long yellow hair tied to the side. In her right hand, she held her phone.

"I'm Neru. I've never seen you before. You must be new here."

"Yeah, I'm the contest winner." Rin said

"OH! So you're the one everyone's talking about. Nice to meet you! You want to sit with me and my gangs for lunch today?"

"Sure! Thank you!" Rin said thankfully

"Come with me"

They both rode the elevator and arrived at the snack bar. Neru and Rin each bought some food. They both got cup noodle and Rin also got orange juice while Neru got cream bread.

"Come here, let's go to where all my friends are" said Neru

In front of the snack bar there were about 10 tables with 7 chairs for each. Every table had a different color and the chairs around that table also had different colors. All the tables were full and some even stood around the huge window on the wall. Neru headed to one of the table. In that table about 3 of the sits were already taken. Rin recognized the teal-haired girl, Miku. One of them had a long red hair with a cowlick. The other had pink hair that were in pigtails which had drill locks on both sides, she too had a cowlick.

"Hi Guys!" yelled Neru. Then she turned to Rin "Have you guys met Rin yet?"

"I did! Hi, Rin! Remember me?" yelled Miku

"Aren't you the contest winner?" asked the girl with the red hair.

"I'm Teto" introduced the pink haired girl. She also went and introduced the others while Rin and Neru took their seat, "This is Miki, and, by what she says you already know her but I'll introduce her anyway. This is Miku, and she's going to have her debut tomorrow with Mikuo. The one next to you is Neru, who is Miku's sister. There's also Luka and Lily but they're not her today because they're also debuting soon and they need extra practice."

"They're going to call themselves 'double' since they both are going to sing bilingually, and Miku and Mikuo are called 'B.B.B.G.' which stands for Blue Boy Blue Girl, right Miku?" asked Miki

"Yeah" replied Miku

"One Question, who's Mikuo" asked Rin.

"OMG! If you're going to be part of the Vocaloid Entertainment, you have to know the 5 of the cutest boys here!" yelled Neru

"The table over there are their regular seat." Miki said

All of them turned their head to the table Miki pointed to, and everyone except Rin heavenly sighed.

"Utatane Piko" said Miki

"Kagamine Len" said Neru

"Yuma" said Teto

"Mikuo" said Miku

"and Oliver right?" said Rin

Everyone stared

"Oh, so you know about Oliver?" asked Teto

"Yeah, we had a short talk just before I met Neru. Len was there too!" answered Rin

"You had a talk with Len?" asked Neru in shock

"Yeah, I mean we have to talk with each other first to sing with each other." answered Rin casually

"What do you mean you are going to sing together?" asked MIku

"OMG! No way!" said Neru

"Are you guys a group?" said Miki

"Yeah, Mirrors, that's the group name." said Rin

"YOU ARE SO~~~~ LUCKY! I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING TO WORK WITH LEN!" Shouted Neru

"Neru has a huge crush on Len." said Miku

"Please, Neru will give everything if she can see him smile." said Teto

"Well, he does have a nice smile..." said Rin trying to remember how he smiled.

Everyone was in shock.

"Yo...You saw Len smile?" Miki asked

"How? " asked Teto

"Well, We were talking in the practice room trying to gt to know each other because Ueki said if we were going to be in a group we should get to know each other more and he sent us to the practice room and we were talking and joking around and I saw him smile." said Rin leaving out the part where they were both yelling at each other.

"Awww~~! So, are you guys like going out now?" asked MIki

"NO! Of course not. In fact I'm more interested in Oliver than Len! He is just so well mannered." Rin said, blushing a little

"REALLY!?" asked neru in relief

"Really," said Rin smiling

"Well, well I see you guys are having much fun even without us!" said a husky voice behind them.

"I guess we should practice more since you guys will still not care." said a different voice.

"LUKA! LILY!" yelled Teto

Rin turned around she saw one woman who had long pink hair and another with long yellow hair.

"Hi everyone! "said both of them

**So luka and Lily finally showed up! Yeah! And just for the people who are thinking that Rin and Oliver is going to connect, you got it all wrong! I am a extreme Rin Len fan. I'm doing this just to pull out Len's jealousy! So, don't worry about the love line for all you Ren fans! And thanks again for the views!**


	4. Good luck Orange

**OMG! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I also got 173views! I think I can cry! Sorry for updating so late! I got the flu, and I am still coughing like crazy! But I love and care for all my readers so here you go!**

"So, who is this?" asked Luka smiling

"Luka, Lily, meet Rin, the contest winner. Rin, this is Luka and Lily!" said Neru

"HI!" said Rin

"Hi" said Lily

"So, are you enjoying this place?" Luka asked kindly as both Luka and Lily took a sit

"Great, I really love it here!"

"I'm glad you do." Said Luka with a smile

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! Guys, Luka got something to tell you guys." Said Lily with a smirk

"Lily! I was going to mention it naturally!" shouted Luka, blushing

"What is it?" asked Miku curiously

"Ummm… It…. I…" stuttered Luka

"Oh My God! I'll tell them!" said Lily. "Luka's getting married!"

"OMG! Congrats Luka! Is it who I think it is?" said Teto

"Gakupo, he proposed yesterday!" said Luka

"Wait, Gakupo? You guys mean Kamui Gakupo?" asked Rin in amazement "He's like so famous!"

"Yeah, Luka had a crush on him" said Miki

"A huge one too!" giggled Miku

"Then, 3 years ago, in Valentine's Day, Luka sent him a box full of chocolate hearts." Neru went on

"100% Made with Luka Love" joked Teto

"Then, Gakupo accepted and they were going out since" said Lily

"And he asked me for marriage yesterday" said Luka calmly, but she was blushing like crazy

"So, when's the date?" asked Rin

"We'll figure that out soon." Answered Luka

"Will you have cake there?" asked a voice Rin didn't know. She looked where the voice came from. It was a boy who was leaning on Miku's shoulder from . He had the same color hair as her.

Miku's two sided ponytail stood straight up through the air, "EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! MIKUO!" shouted Miku

"Hi, Miku" said Mikuo smiling

"So, we will have another married couple here huh?" asked a boy with pink hair, he was standing behind

"Oi! Yuma, you left your Wakizashi!" shouted a boy with silver hair as he ran up to them as he was holding a huge sword

"Thanks man" 'said Yuma as he put the Wakizashi into his pocket. Amazingly, it didn't make a hole.

"Hi, Piko!" said Miki. Piko smiled back

"Dumb head, how can you leave that huge thing around everywhere?" this was a voice Rin recognized, it was Len, standing behind her.

"Well, he's not the brightest" said Oliver who was standing left to Len

"Hey! At least my dance moves rock!" shouted Yuma in embarrassment

"L…LEN!" shouted Neru. She had turned very red

"So, are you the new one?" asked Piko while looking at Rin

"Yeah!" smiled Rin and answered brightly

"I'm Mikuo. Miku's group member." Introduced Mikuo

"I'm Piko" said Piko "and these are Oliver, Yuma, and Len."

"We already met" said Oliver

"You did?" asked Yuma

"Oh, you guys are a group?" asked Piko

"Unfortunately, no. I am." Said Len

"Where have we been?" asked Mikuo

"Anyway, Luka, you're still figuring things out right?" asked Oliver

"Yeah, and don't worry, we will have cake."

"YES!" shouted Yuma

"Everyone's invited right?" asked Miku

"Of Course!" answered Luka

"I'll go buy smoothies for everyone as a celebration for this event!" offered Miki, "You want leek smoothie right Miku?"

"Yeah, like always" said Miku

"What about you?" asked Miki to Rin, "I know everyone's favorite food except for you since you're new here."

"Umm… Do you guys have orange?" asked Rin

"DUH! If we have tuna and leek flavored, what do you think?" asked Miki. Then, she ran off to buy them.

Later Miki came back and handed everyone their smoothies and when it was time they all ran to practice. Rin and Len, of course, were walking to their practice room.

"I love this! It's so good! I've never tasted anything like this before!" Rin said in delight as she sipped the smoothie

Len just shrugged and said "I prefer the banana"

"But, one question. Does Miku really like leek that much?" asked Rin to Len wondering if someone would really love Leek enough to drink it as a smoothie

"It's her favorite food" Len said, chuckling

"Weird… no offense to her though!" said RIn

"We're here!" said Len

"Woah!" Rin said as they went into the room

"It is a personalized room so it is a little bigger and nicer than the one Ueki trapped us" Len explained

However, it was a LOT bigger than the one they were trapped into. Len walked to the cassette player and pressed a few button and a small volume of song came out of the player. Len then turned up the volume and walked toward the middle of the room. He started dancing to the song.

Rin was amazed at his skills, he wasn't just, good. He was unbelievably great. He shuffled, turned, and did all stuff of things. He went on and when he stopped after doing some moves, he went to Rin. He told her to dance. She hesitated at first then she went to the middle of the room. She looked at Len for a bit then she started to dance. She wasn't great, but Len could tell she did have talent, with few practices, she would be a good dancer.

"Let's take a break" Len said to Rin after an hour of practice.

"Ha…Ha…! Now that's a workout." Rin panted and she sat on the floor

"It's going to get harder from here" Warned Len, who didn't even break a sweat

"What?!" Rin said surprisingly, "GAHHH!"

"Good Luck Orange" said Len as he sat down next to her

**So did y'all like the story? Thank you again for the reviews and follows! I am like tearing up! I love all of you thank you for reading my story! I still can't believe Vocaloid Entertainment is getting so much views! Thank you all guys!**


	5. DANGER!

**HI everyone! It's ME! Anyway, I'm here to show you my story! **

"Aren't you guys going to give anyone anything!?" asked Teto to everyone at the table

"I'm getting one for Gakupo, but we are getting married a month later, so we have to get ready. I won't be able to make one myself." Luka said

"I got no one to give…. Excuse me while I quietly sob into my cherry ice-cream" said Miki gloomily

"Yeah, most of us don't have boyfriends here, except Miku." Said Rin and everyone except Luka began staring at Miku out of jealousy. Miku, just looked back at them nervously

"You're so lucky your dating whom you had a crush on." Sighed Neru wondering if she'd ever going to go out with Len

"You didn't even tell us you liked him before!" yelled Lily angrily

"Is that why you always blushed if we talked about him in front of you?" asked Rin

"Yeah, and sorry that I didn't tell you guys before." Apologized Miku

"Does your fans understand?" asked Teto

"They had a hard time absorbing it at first but they gradually let it in to them." Miku said as she sipped on her leek juice

They all sat and ate their food quietly. Yes, it was Valentine's Day and has been exactly a month since Rin's first day of joining Vocaloid Entertainment. They were talking about Valentine's Day.

"That's it!" Teto yelled as she slammed her hands to the table. Everyone almost dropped some of their food and looked up at Teto as if she almost murdered them.

"We are not having a lonely Valentine's day! We still have 2 days and plenty of time to get ready! Come to my house and we will talk more about this!" yelled Teto and left the table and walked away.

"What just happened?" asked Luka

"I have absolutely no idea" answered Rin

Later during the afternoon all 7 of the girls went to Teto's home. It was Rin's first time visiting the house and was quite impressed at how normal, unlike her home, and clean, also unlike her home, it was.

"Welcome everyone!" said Teto

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Rin.

A huge foxhound ran straight to Rin and dropped Rin to the floor as he licked her face.

"Hee! Hee! That Tickles! Stop it" Rin giggled uncontrollably

"Checkers!" said Teto to the huge dog who was eating off Rin's face.

"Is this your dog?" asked Lily, who was also first time coming here

"Yeah, his name is Checkers" explained Teto, "He's a little jumpy"

"You think?" asked Lily looking at Checkers drown Rin

Teto quickly grabbed a dog bone and threw it through the open door and made it land on the front yard. Checkers saw that, of course, and toward the bone and began chewing on it leaving Rin behind who now had a very wet face. Teto guided them to the kitchen. The kitchen had a huge table. On that table there were lots of ingredients used to make chocolate.

Yes.

_Chocolate_

"Are we making chocolate Teto?" asked Miki sarcastically

"DUH! I told we are not spending our Valentine day alone!" said Teto

"Who are we going to give it to?" asked Rin

Teto blushed at this, "Our crush!" she said simply

Everyone was now quite convinced they just needed that last kick

"So, do you know how to make chocolate?" asked Neru

"No!" said Teto, very brightly

"…." Everyone stood still

"What?" asked Teto unaware of what she said wrong

"Don't worry I know how to make chocolate. My mom's a cook so I learned it before." Said Rin.

"I also remember some parts as I made one for Gakupo." Said Luka

"Well, then, let's get started!" said Rin

"YEAH!" said everyone

They all made beautiful chocolate. Cakes, dipped fruits, etc. They all had fun making the chocolates. They had finished and were working on wrapping the chocolate. Luka had made one for Gakupo. Teto for Yuma, Miki for Piko, Lily for herself (sadly no matter how much the others tried convincing her, she said she didn't wanted to give anyone chocolate), Neru to Len, Miku to Mikuo, and lastly Rin to Oliver.

It was dark and everyone decided to get home. Rin walked home alone. It was dark so she held her phone tightly on her right hand so she can call someone easily when she needed. She also held the chocolate box on her left hand. She thought deeply as she went home. A month passed since she came to Vocaloid Entertainment and she already made so much friends. She never went to school so friends weren't such a common things to her.

"Me o tojite boku no koto kangaete Yokei na mono wa iranai yo Konseiki saidai kyuu IMPACT

Suteki na yoru ga hajimeru yo Oboreru kurai Kanjite Tonight Tokeau kurai maji ni natte

Kowareru kurai Risei ni Good-bye Aru ga mama ni..." Rin was singing

Then Rin felt a slight tap on her shoulder. It was a guy who wore a cap deeply enough so no one could even see his face.

"Uhh, do you need something?…!"

The guy just covered her mouth and pinned her to the wall.

"You'd better keep quiet and follow me" the guy said

Rin just looked at him with a scared face

**OH NO~~! RIN! HOW DARE YOU SIR! LET GO OF HER AT ONCE! Guys! Don't worry, Len will come to the rescue! LEN~~~~~! WHERE ARE YOU! OH! AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE LOVE! KEEP THE VIEWS GOING AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN! I AM SO THANKFUL FOR EVERY SINGLE VIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. I did NOT see that coming!

**HI guys. I don't have much to say... Here's the story**

"Len! Can you help me and go get ingredients from the market?" shouted Meiko from the living room

"UGH! But I'm playing a video game!" shouted Len back from his room agitated.

"LEN! Come down now!" shouted Meiko

"Fine!" said Len

Len came down the stairs and went to the kitchen where his mother was

"Get all the things from the list and ask Kaito if he wants anything." said Meiko as she gave Len the grocery list.

"Where is Kaito?" asked Len

"He's in the living room. Probably eating the last Ice Cream." answered Meiko as she began to fry the fish

Len walked out of the kitchen door and saw Kaito, his dad, happily eating his blueberry ice cream. Len wondered what kind of answer he would get if he asked him if he liked ice cream more or mom more.

"DAD!" shouted Len to get Kaito's attention

"WHA...WHAT?" Shouted Kaito as he threw the ice cream in the air. He, of course, he got it and treated as if a mother just caught her baby who was going to fall off the cliff

"I'm going to the grocery store. Want anything?" asked Len

"Oh yes! I could use some more ice cream." said Kaito to Len

"Ice cream... Surprise, surprise!" said Len sarcastically he was about to leave when Kaito suddenly called him.

"Hey, Len, can you come here for a second?" asked Kaito

"Why?" asked Len as he headed to Kaito

"Did you find one yet?" asked Kaito "You know it's not too soon to be looking for one. The sooner the better. Besides, if you don't find one after you turn 20, you're not going to be happy. And I don't want that sweetheart." said Kaito seriously.

Len knew exactly what he was talking about. Sakine Meiko and Shinon Kaito. They were the most well-known singers back in the days but, once Kaito proposed they retired and now own a huge electronic company. It is one of the most successful company and ranked 6th biggest company in the world. That did include them living in a huge house, but Meiko and Kaito decided that they won't have maids because they worried he was going to be a lazy kid. However, being in such a family did make it necessary for him to marry young so he can inherit the company, and if he weren't married by he was 20, they will need to make arranged marriage for him and they didn't want such an ending for him.

Len rolled his eyes, he was only 14. He still had 6 years left to choose a bride, why were they rushing so much?

"Dad, I'm 14, I still have 6 long years left until I'm 20. I'm sure I'll find a decent bride within those day." Answered Len

"Well, then I'm sure you'll find one." Said Kaito

"Bye Dad!" said Len to Kaito as he headed to the door

"Bye Sweetie!" said Kaito

Len was walking down the street. He held two plastic bags in both of his hands and thought about what his dad said a while ago. Marriage? No way. He never think about marriage except for the day his parents talk about it. In fact, he didn't want marriage. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to spend his youth exciting, thrilling, and exotic, not married to a wife and working the company until his son/daughter marries. That is why he wanted to become a star. His parents said he could do it and when he did turn 20, he was to act as a mature adult.

Len kept walking deciding to take his mind off from that. He headed to his house slowly, and was feeling out of energy after all that thinking. Then there he heard it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a scream. Len turned his head. It was coming from the small and dark street between the walls. It sounded like a girl's scream. The voice sounded familiar. He wasn't sure whose but he was sure he knew that person. He wondered for a bit to go or not. What was he going to do? He thought and figured out that if it was someone he knew, he couldn't lose them. He dropped the plastic bag and turned to the small street and began running. Then he saw them. He couldn't see her face but he saw that she was blonde. Noticing she was blonde was more confusing to Len. It meant it also could've been Oliver (who often screamed like a girl).

He saw the guy who held her. One hand on her mouth and the other holding both of her hands tightly. Len was about 2 or 3 meters away from them. He jumped high and stuck his right leg out and kicked the guy on the waist. The guy fell clutching his waist and frowning. Len could tell the girl was shaking.

"UGGH! Who are you!" the guy gnarled and stood up, still clutching.

Len braced himself. He felt lucky that he learned Kung-Fu when he was young. He positioned himself. The guy unclutched his waist and came closer to Len. The guy threw a punch and Len quickly blocked him. It was about 20minutes when the guy and Len were both tired. The guy used all the last strength in him to attack Len. He spread his arms and tried to catch Len. However, Len had just enough strength to escape. The guy fell to the ground, strengthless.

Len went over to the girl. "Are you okay?" asked Len.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" said the girl

Len could see her now. It was Neru. "Neru!" said Len surprised

"Yeah, I was just going home and I met this guy" pointing to the guy on the floor. "He got me, then you came." Said Neru blushing. Neru was so excited. The guy of the dreams had saved her life! She wondered if this was dream and pinched herself a little bit. Painful… YES!

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Len

"No, I'm fine"

"Good, be careful when you go back home, okay?"

"Yeah, Bye Len… and thank you again" when he was about to leave Neru kissed Len on the cheeks making Len blush a little bit

"It was nothing, bye." said Len and ran away to go home.

Then the guy on the floor stood up, now clutching his arm. Neru helped him get up and gave a $100 bill to him.

"Here you go, my dad will give you the rest." Said Neru to the guy.

"Thanks Ma'am. I'll call the driver to pick up us both." Said the Guy as he got his phone from his pocket. He then looked at Neru and said "You really like that boy don't you?"

"Yes…. He is like an angel. He's a childhood friend too. And how he will risked his life to save me, I like him even more." Said Neru sighing

"…." The guy stood still and called the driver. When, the car came, they both rode it and left.

"LEMME GO!" Rin shouted but the sound just came out as mumbling sound because of the hand.

The guy let go of her and quickly held her in both his arms. She laid on top of his 2arms. She was too surprised to scream for help. However, the arms felt surprisingly…..

_Comfortable_

Then the guy jumped, so high that when he landed they were on a roof. Len was scared but was drunk at the view she saw that she almost forgot the situation.

'It's such a wonderful view!' Rin thought to herself. She breathed in the air. She then felt a warm heat coming through the guy. She felt warm and cuddled closer to him. She wasn't feeling scared anymore just nice and cozy.

"Looks like you calmed down." Said the guy with caps.

"….yeah, I guess so. I felt scared at you first, but I have a feeling you are familiar and you feel so nice and warm and cuddleable!" said Rin brightly

"Well, then let me introduce you to myself then" he said and took his cap off.

Rin gasped "Y…YUMA!?"

"Hi, Rin" he said nicely

"Wha…. what?" Rin stuttered

"I'm Yuma the prince of Japan" said Yuma

"WHAT!?" said Rin, obviously more surprised than before

"We introduce all the next lines to the throne on the day they marry and also get named as king. So, until then, we need to keep our identity a secret. That is why you don't know about me. And, normally we get married at a young age. The maximum age you can stay single is 18." Explained Yuma

"Yeah, but you're only 15 you still got time and also, ehy are you telling me this?" asked Rin

"Actually, I turned 17 today. So, I needed to find a bride soon. I didn't wanted to marry someone I didn't love, I was thinking hard about it. I couldn't sleep or eat and tried to figure out what to do, but then, I met you and I knew you were the one I should marry." said Yuma, exposing his thoughts about Rin.

"R..Really?" asked Rin blushing. That was the most romantic thing she ever heard

"Yeah, so Rin, I got a favor to ask you" said Yuma

"What is it?" said Rin

"Will you marry me?" asked Yuma

"WHAT!?"

**Well, this is my favorite chapter yet! So many unexpected stuffs huh? Honestly though, I think you guys saw that last part coming. But don't get surprised yet! There are more to come and this is not even half of half of half of half of half of the story! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry Len didn't come to the rescue. I was writing the story the way it was first intended too but, I thought this was better. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, so please wait!**


End file.
